


[Artwork] Off-World Activities

by Nyada



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fanart, Friends to Lovers, Manip, NSFW Art, Off-World, Outdoor Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyada/pseuds/Nyada
Summary: What happens in a cave during an off-world mission, stays in the cave... [Artwork, John/Teyla, Explicit]
Relationships: Teyla Emmagan/John Sheppard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	[Artwork] Off-World Activities




End file.
